To Find Your Way Home
by Sparkling Patronus
Summary: Kingdom Hearts crossover. Takes place during the first game. What happens when Amity Park is destroyed by the heartless and Danny is thrown into an unfamiliar world, where he is told his only hope of returning home is a mysterious boy named Sora who wield
1. An Ordinary Day

**Hey everyone, Sparkling Patronus here. I've decided to try a crossover, since I'm extremely obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, and I've just played through all three games twice. **

**This story is a crossover between Danny Phantom and the first kingdom Hearts game, told from Danny's point of view. They take place at the same time, but Sora doesn't actually come into the chapter until a few chapters in, so bear with me OK? **

**OK, so obviously the storyline will be altered a little bit with Danny's presence, but I'm trying to keep it as true to the game as possible. However I will probably cut out about three worlds from the game that were unimportant to the storyline, that way you won't have to read anything completely boring. **

**Finally, if some dialogue or sequence of events is not exactly the same as it was in the game, please don't all go yelling at me for it. First of all, o matter how many times I've played the game you can't expect me to remember everything. Also remember, it's not supposed to be exactly the same anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Kingdom Hearts, and the only thing I own in this story is the plot.**

**The chapters are fairly short, but I'm going to try to update quickly. Here's chapter 1 **

"Hey Danny," shouted a voice.

14 year old Danny Fenton turned to greet his friend Tucker Foley as he looked up from his combination lock. He gave a yawn and smiled weakly as his friend approached.

"Hey Tuck," he said, stifling another yawn as he searched for his math textbook in the cluttered mess that was his locker.

"Hey dude, rough night?" he asked curiously, noticing his friend's drooping eyelids.

"Not really, it was pretty good actually. There were no ghost attacks, I'm just feeling a little tired is all," he said, shrugging and gathering up his books.

"Hey guys," said Sam, as she approached her two friends.

"Hey," Tucker and Danny greeted simultaneously, giving a short wave.

"I really don't want to be here," she said matter-of-factly as she began twisting her combination lock, "but at least its Friday"

"Yep, 9 periods to freedom," Tucker responded, leaning up against the lockers as he waited for Sam to gather her books.

As soon as Sam closed the locker door the three proceeded to their homeroom and sat down. Such was their morning routine. They talked about nothing in particular for a while until the teacher entered the room, forcing them to end their conversation. The day began as usual.

The first four periods went by as they normally did. Danny felt more rested than usual, thanks to the good fortune of no ghost attacks the night before. In fact, there hadn't been any ghost attacks in over a week now. He knew there was probably something suspicious about that, but for the moment he was enjoying his time off. He managed to stay awake in every class but math, which was his worst subject. It was a pretty good start of the day as far as he was concerned.

Fifth period came around and the trio returned to their lockers to get their lunch. They always brought their own because they'd had some rather…unpleasant experiences with the school food thanks to a certain lunch lady.

Suddenly, Danny glanced up from his lunch and noticed something out of place by a row of lockers on the other side of the hall. It appeared that a ghost had escaped his ghost sense. It was small, and had an all black body, complete with twitching antennae and beady yellow eyes. He looked around quickly to see if there was a place he could go ghost, but the entire hallway was packed with students.

He was about to run into a nearby bathroom to change, but when he looked back at the spot by the lockers, the ghost was gone. Danny blinked confusedly

"What was that about…?" Danny mumbled, still staring at the spot where the small ghost had been.

Suddenly, a hand waved in front of his face, causing Danny to snap back to reality.

"Earth to Danny," said Sam, snapping her fingers in front of his face, "Feeling a little spacey today I see."

"Yeah…I guess," said Danny, glancing back once more at the spot. Well, if the ghost had just left, he wasn't going to chase it. If it started causing problems, then he'd worry about it. He turned and followed Sam and Tuck to the lunch room, stopping to glance back a moment later, just to make sure there was still no sign of the ghost. There was nothing there, so he sped up a bit to catch up to his friends and soon all thoughts of the strange ghost had left his mind,

They proceeded down the hallway and sat at the same table as always, the one all the way in the back of the room. Pulling out their lunches, Sam addressed the topic Danny would have rather avoided.

"Say Danny. It's been kind of quite around here lately. Any idea what's up with the ghosts?" asked Sam, bringing a forkful of carrots to her mouth.

"Nah, nor do I care," he replied, not bothering to mention the small ghost he'd seen before. After all, it hadn't caused any trouble, so it didn't really matter. "I'm just trying to enjoy the peace. Now can we please not talk about it before we jinx it?"

Sam gave him a small glare as she placed her fork down on the table. "Don't you think you should be more concerned about this? I mean, I don't think there's ever been a quiet period this long since the ghost portal was opened"

"Look Sam, I'm sure everything's perfectly fine. Maybe the ghosts just decided they'd rather not get their butts kicked and just stayed in the ghost zone," Tuck put in, swallowing a large bite of hamburger in a way that made Sam cringe.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's perfectly fine," Danny responded, only half believing his own words even as they left his mouth. There was the same feeling in the back of his mind that he got when he was putting of a large science project. He knew he'd have to do something about eventually, but he really didn't feel like doing anything right now, it was too nice enjoying the peace.

Sam sighed and shook her head slightly at the two boys but she said nothing more on the subject. She knew she was never going to get through their thick skulls right now anyway, so she might as well save her energy.

The rest of their lunch period went on without a problem. They avoided the topic of ghosts and focused more on their weekend plans. They decided they would go to the Nasty Burger as usual, just as everyone began to clear their tables and leave, signaling the end of the lunch period.

The trio rose, cleared their food off the table and followed everyone else outside, still talking light heartedly about various unimportant subjects. Soon they reached their lockers and the second half of their day began.

The last of their four periods went by as smoothly and uneventfully as the first ones, making Danny almost want another ghost attack to break the day's monotony. As it was though, things in Amity stayed as calm as they'd been for the last week.

Soon, the final bell rang, and Danny maneuvered his way through the thick crown of excited students, who were rushing around in confusion trying to get out of the school as quickly as possible. Locating Sam and Tuck by his locker, he sauntered over and began fingering his lock once again. He stuffed some random books into his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and the three left the building for the freedom of the weekend.

**Well, there's chapter one. Boring, I know, but please bear with me. It'll be a couple of chapters before things pick up because I don't want this to seem rushed. Please leave me a review because I'd really love to know what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Suspicious Occurances

**Hey guys, Sparkling Patronus here with chapter two. Thanks a ton for the reviews you guys, I really appreciate your feedback. I'll just take a second to respond.**

**SamuraiSirius: Glad you enjoyed the first chapter**

**Shadow49: Glad you like it, hope you'll keep enjoying future chapters**

**phoneixwinds07: Glad you think so. Originally I had the first part of the story done in just one chapter, but it was so rushed and confusing when I read it over that I stretched it out more.**

**Jillie chan: Hey. Sorry dude, but first of all, I already have the first fifteen chapters of the fic written out. Also, the whole idea if that I wanted to make Danny phantom fit into the storyline of the game. Don't worry though, very little of the storyline is actually the same as the game, and I've actually cut out all of the worlds that would end up the same as they were in the game. Thanks for you review, I'm glad you like the story.**

**wishing for rain: Glad you think so, they're my two favorites too :) **

**OK, before I post this chapter, just thought I'd let you know that I've cut a total of four of the Disney worlds, leaving four of them in the fanfic. All of other worlds like Traverse Town were left in. This was to take out any worlds that wouldn't have had any storyline that was relative to this fic. So in this fanfiction, just pretend that the cut worlds do not exist. **

**OK, enjoy the chapter!**

Danny reached the front door of his house and rang the doorbell several times, just to annoy his sister, who couldn't stand the shrill sound.

Just as he suspected, she yanked the door opened with an annoyed expression on her face and said, "Do you have to do that? I heard you the first time you rang it"

"I know," said Danny, smiling in spite of himself as he walked past her and into the house.

In the living room he was met with the sight of his parents working on a small gadget at the coffee table. Their movements were sluggish, and they were sitting there with completely bored expressions on their faces. His mother was tightening a screw with a sort of dulled concentration and his father had head propped up on his arm, as if he were about to doze off where he sat. Danny walked past them and up the stairs, apparently he wasn't the only who'd noticed the lack of ghosts. After all, what better things did his parents have to do?

Reaching his room, he kicked off his shoes and tossed his book bag onto his bed. As if he was going to do his homework on a Friday afternoon. He looked around his room for a moment and then sat down at the computer, wondering if Sam or Tuck were home yet. Plopping down in the computer chair, he signed on and waited for it to load.

Neither Sam nor Tuck was on, but he recognized Valerie's screen name so he sent her an IM. He enjoyed his conversations with Val because they could talk about nothing in particular for hours on end, which is what they ended up doing. Danny stopped typing in the middle of a stupid argument about monkeys when he heard his mom call him down for dinner. Putting on his away message, he quickly raced down the stairs into the kitchen. It was surprising how much extra energy he had when he didn't have any ghost fighting wearing him down.

Later that night, Sam and Tuck came to his house and the three of them went to the movies as they had planned earlier. This too passed by without problem, and Danny wondered if this was what his life would have been like if he'd never acquired his ghost powers. He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying having a bit of a break for once. If only he could get rid of that stupid nagging in the back of his mind…

When he arrived home it was half past nine, and he made it home before curfew with a half an hour to spare. His parents seemed surprised to see that they wouldn't have to give him one of their usual speeches about coming home on time.

Creeping upstairs, he played video games in his room for a while before he finally decided to climb into bed. Resting his head against the pillow he gave a contented sigh. Sure the day had been a bit boring, but it also hadn't been stressful or hectic either. Who knew, maybe if he was lucky things would stay like this for a while. He could use the extra time to catch up on his school work, hang out with his friends more, maybe even build a model rocket, as had been his hobby before his ghost powers.

He was about to doze off with these pleasant thoughts in mind, when he thought he saw an odd movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked over toward his desk, and stared hard. Nothing moved, so he assumed it had been a shadow. Lying back down, he wanted to shut his eyes, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

Again, he thought he saw something move from the corner of the room. Bolting up, he began to feel a little nervous. He tried to calm himself a bit. After all, his ghost sense hadn't gone off. What could it possibly be? Was it possible that someone had broken in? He hadn't heard anything.

Suddenly he fleetingly glimpsed a bit of yellow. In a flash he was in ghost form, his night vision improved by the glowing of his emerald green eyes. With the newfound brightness, he could now see that he hadn't made a mistake. There was a ghost, much like the one he'd seen earlier, standing in front of the desk. Its antennae were twitching, which he assumed must have alerted him to its presence. Still…why hadn't his ghost sense gone off…?

He didn't have time to think much on the subject however, for soon the intruder sank into the ground and disappeared from sight. Sighing, Danny quickly gave chase, realizing that he probably wasn't get as much rest tonight as he'd hoped. However, when he'd phased through the wall into the night air, he realizes that the ghost was no where in sight.

Blinking confusedly, he glanced around in all directions, but the night was quiet and still. He flew around the area slowly for about ten minutes, but the ghost seemed to have disappeared into thin air yet again, and he had no ghost sense to follow, as it didn't seem to pick this ghost up. Sighing, Danny returned home empty handed and changed back to normal over his bed.

Landing softly on the springy surface of his mattress, he took one last, furtive look around his room before letting his eyelids droop shut. It took a few minutes, but eventually he relaxed his mind enough to fall into a deep sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Danny slept surprisingly peacefully during the night, and awoke feeling refreshed the next morning. He stretched and yawned, and then rolled over on his pillow to doze some more. Waking up was definitely the best part of a Saturday, especially since it didn't involve the shrill beeping of a bedside alarm clock.

About ten minutes later he finally yawned once more and pulled himself out of bed. Taking a look at the alarm, he realized that it was already eleven, and that he was supposed to meet Sam and Tuck at the Nasty Burger in an hour, as was their Saturday tradition since the sixth grade.

Pulling on his usual pair of jeans and white and red shirt, he ran a comb through his tangled mass of hair and brushed his teeth. Grabbing a ten dollar bill from the small wad of money in his night stand he walked downstairs to maybe watch some TV until it was time to leave. However, as soon as he came down the stairs he was met with his parents' excited cries coming from down in the lab.

"Danny? Is that you?" called his father, "Come down here you've got to see this!"

Danny rolled his eyes and turned to his sister, who had just walked into the living room. "What are they doing now?" he asked in a monotonous tone of voice. His parents had some new invention to show him almost every day, hardly any of which actually worked. Usually there was just a flash or a shower of sparks and his parents would walk off dejectedly to find out what had gone wrong. However the inventions that did work, usually worked surprisingly well, so he was always wary when his parents showed him some new trinket.

"Something's up with the ghost portal. They already showed me before. It's really weird, you might want to check it out," she replied before turning and walking into the kitchen.

Now curious, Danny wandered into the basement, where he found his parents standing in front of the portal with half excited, half puzzled looks on their faces. Danny gasped as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Instead of the usual green glow of the ghost portal, the entire opening seemed to be encased in a black and purple mist. It swirled and twisted in the portal, occasionally rising out and disappearing into thin air. Danny had never seen anything like it in his life.

"What…what is _that_?" he asked, drawing nearer to his parents and the oddly colored portal.

"We're not sure. We came down here to check on the portal this morning and we found it like this. What's strange is that nothing seems to be able to get in or out, and we can't even seem to locate an ectoplasm reading. It's as if the ghost zone has completely disappeared…" his mother explained intelligently.

"Disappeared…?" Danny echoed, slightly entranced by the strange, dark mist. How could the ghost zone have disappeared? Then again, it would explain the lack of ghosts around Amity lately, not counting the one he'd seen this morning. Perhaps that one had already been outside when it had happened? But…hadn't the ghosts been missing all week? Why had the strange mist just appeared today? It was all very strange.

Soon, Danny's parents went upstairs to check a calculation of some sort, but Danny stayed, still entranced by the swirling mist. Glancing around to make sure his parents weren't coming back down the stairs; he tentatively reached out a hand and touched the black vapor.

His parents had been right. It was as if there was a solid wall there, with no ghost zone beyond it at all. He pulled his hand back to his side and continued to stare. Was it possible what they'd said was true? Had the ghost zone actually disappeared?

Suddenly shaking himself out of his daze, he took a quick glance at his watch. He was supposed to meet Sam and Tuck in ten minutes. He'd have to tell them about this and the strange ghost he'd already seen twice. Sure he was enjoying a time off, but something was definitely wrong here and he couldn't ignore it. Jogging up the stairs, he told his parents where he was going and raced out the door.

**OK, still not too eventful, I know, but bear with me because the plot should pick up soon. Please leave a review if you have the time, I beg you. I'd really like to know what you guys think of the fic! I'll try to get the next chapter up some time over my five day weekend, which began today (YaY! ). See ya next chapter.**


	3. Mass Chaos

**OK guys, here it is, chapter 3. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! I'll just take a second to respond.**

**phoneixwinds07: Maaaaybe, this chapter should provide more info. on what's up in the ghost zone. I'll confirm what's happened for anyone who didn't quite catch it in the next chapter.**

**wishing for rain: Unfortunately my weekends almost over now…. Well anyways, I think the plot picks up a bit more in this chapter, so I hope you like it. **

**Jillie chan: No don't worry, it's plenty different from the game for the most part, since I know it's kind of boring to read a story line over in a fic. Also, I didn't think it sounded like a flame, just you giving criticism, which I like from my reviewers.**

**Boongdaba: Well, here's more now **

Jogging the four blocks to the Nasty Burger from his house, he walked through the glass doors to see Sam and Tuck already sitting at their usual table. Giving them a wave, he smiled and took his seat.

"Hey Danny," they said simultaneously as he flopped into the chair. They usually waited until they'd all arrived to get their food, so the two of them rose, making Danny roll his eyes and get up again to follow them.

Once the three of them had received their food and sat down once more, Danny decided to address the subject of the portal.

"Hey guys," he said, interrupting the quotes they were both reciting from the movie they'd seen the night before, "I think I have some ghost information"

"Oh, you mean the ghosts _aren't_ too afraid to show their faces around here," Sam said, smirking in amusement at her own sarcastic retort.

"Sam, I'm serious, there's something really weird going on. There's this…this odd purplish mist around the ghost portal, and it's like there's a solid wall there. My mom says it's like the ghost zone has completely disappeared," said Danny.

"But…how can the whole ghost zone just disappear? That doesn't make any sense," said Tucker, fingering his French fries.

"I'm not really sure, but it would explain the lack of ghost activity around here. Except of course…there was this one ghost I've seen twice since yesterday. It's small and black, and has these antennas and beady yellow eyes. Both times I've seen it; it just seemed to disappear into thin air!" Danny replied.

"Danny, it's a ghost. Isn't that was ghosts do?" said Sam.

"Yeah, but usually they try to cause trouble or confront me or something. This one just disappeared. And the weird thing was, my ghost sense didn't go off either time I saw it…" he said, trailing off.

"Are you sure it's a ghost then," asked Tucker.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, what else would it be?" asked Danny.

"I don't know, but maybe it has something to do with that weird stuff happening in the ghost zone?" he suggested.

"Maybe…" Danny started, but his sentence was interrupted by a loud and sudden crash from outside, followed by sounds of chaos and panic.

Looking at each other in confusing, the three bolted from the table and towards the bathrooms. Danny quickly ran into the boy's bathroom to transform and Sam and Tuck waited outside.

Danny changed quickly and flew back through the door. He went strait through the roof and Sam and Tuck followed him, deciding to use the restaurant's door instead.

Mass chaos reached their eyes when they made it outside. There were more ghosts on the street than Danny had ever seen in one place. He recognized them immediately. They were identical the strange ghost he'd seen recently. Wondering where they'd all come from, he darted toward the scene to get a closer look.

There seemed to be hundreds of the strange ghosts, and they practically covered the streets. The townsfolk were running in all directions to escape their line of attack. Strangely enough, the ghosts had not even left the ground. In fact, they seemed to practically sink into it, but Danny figured they were just going intangible.

Not wasting any more time, Danny swooped down and fired an ecto blast at one of the ghosts, who had been midway through leaping at a random woman. To his surprise, the ray vaporized the ghost on contact, and it disappeared in what appeared to be a cloud of black haze.

Danny was puzzled. He'd never seen one of his blasts have such an instantaneous effect on a ghost like that. Turning, he quickly fired at another, which disappeared in much the same way.

Sam and Tucker, who had followed Danny onto the street, were just as confused as he was. These things didn't even act like any of the ghosts they'd seen, and they were not exhibiting any of the normal powers either. Instead, they seemed to be leaping and slashing at people. However, having brought no weapons, Sam and Tuck were resigned to dodging the creatures as Danny continued to blast them.

Danny stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He must have taken out about a hundred of the ghost so far and it hadn't even seemed to make a dent in the amount that was now flooding the streets. If anything, they seemed to have multiplied. He stopped and looked around, suddenly seeing about ten more ghosts appear out of purple, swirling vortex-like portals that had seemingly appeared out of thin air.

Danny stopped in his tracks. He'd never seen ghosts appear out of thin air like that. And that mist…it was the exact mist that was now clouding the ghost portal! This battle was getting weirder by the second, and he wasn't sure he'd even be able to fight these strange creatures back.

Struck by a sudden idea, Danny turned and flew toward his house. He made it there quickly and went strait through the roof and into the basement. He quickly turned his eyes to the ghost portal, almost positive that it was where the strange creatures were coming from. However, he was shocked to find that the portal had completely disappeared. There was nothing there at all, not even the smallest sign that a machine had once been there. The wall ran smoothly from one end of the basement to the other.

Danny could find no explanation for this, but before he had time to think on the matter, five of the misty vortexes appeared, nearly filling the lab with the strange creatures that Danny was now thoroughly convinced were not ghosts.

Suddenly, he realized that he'd left Sam and Tuck, and a whole group of helpless people at the mercy of the creatures in front of the Nasty Burger. Suddenly twisting around, he shot back through the roof and back toward the initial scene of the attack.

Returning back on the scene and looking around, he realized that the chaos seemed to have increased ten fold in the thirty seconds he'd been missing. From above it appeared that the world below was a sea of black wiggling creatures, moving around crazily, the scene of chaos accompanied by screams of people below. The sight made Danny feel slightly sick, not to mention dizzy.

Trying to catch sight of Sam and Tuck in the creature's midst, he noticed that they had been backed into a corner by a group of the creatures. Feeling kind of helpless among the sheer numbers of the enemy, he quickly flew over to lend a hand. He was about to land and make sure they were alright, when suddenly something struck him in the back.

Danny suddenly felt very dizzy and felt himself teeter in the air, and another blow struck him before he could pull himself together. He felt his vision growing hazy and the last thing he saw was Sam and Tuck's worried expressions before he blacked out.

**Well, there's chapter three, hope the plot was a bit more interesting here! Please leave a review and tell me what you though! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	4. Where Am I?

**Hey all! Welcome to another chapter. Anyways, I'm not going to answer all of my reviews anymore, just those that contain a question or comment I need to respond to. Well, I'll make this AN quick cuz I'm sure you just want to the chapter. Here's chapter 4!**

When Danny came to, the first thing he noticed was a throbbing pain in his head. Forcing his eyes opened, he soon realized that he had no idea where he was. He found that he was sprawled in a sort of spread-eagled position so he sat up, ignoring the dull pain throbbing through his body. Looking around, he tried to recognize something about his current location.

Soon, however, he decided that it was no use, as he was quite positive he'd never seen this place before. It seemed to be a small plaza, and he was sitting on the steps in front of a small group of shops. It was dark, so he assumed it was night. A few people dressed in all different forms of attire were on the street, mingling or bustling to and fro.

His heart sank. How had he gotten here? The last he could remember he'd been home fighting a bunch of strange creatures and he'd blacked out. He swallowed hard. If he was here, who was taking care of the problems at home? Were Sam and Tuck OK? His mom and dad? Jazz? Trying to calm his now racing heart, he stood up shakily and took a deep breath.

Danny could not deny the fact that fear was now constricting his stomach. If he didn't even know where he was, how was he supposed to get back home? He began to panic for a moment, before he took another deep breath and calmed himself. The best thing to do in this situation would be to find out where he was.

Looking around, he spotted a young girl walking past a short distance away. Walking slowly over to her, he called out, "Excuse me"

The girl turned and looked at him, "Yes," she asked, looking at him inquisitively. She had short black hair and was about the same height as Danny himself. She was dressed in rather strange clothing and had an orange headband tied around her forehead.

"Uhh…I was just wondering if you could tell me…where we are?" he stuttered, feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden.

"Oh, did you just get here? Hey, I'm Yuffie, and this is Traverse Town," she replied, now smiling pleasantly.

"Traverse Town?" he repeated curiously, and then mumbled to himself, "How on earth did I get here?"

However, the girl must have heard him because her face suddenly became solemn and she responded, "Hey, I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that the heartless have swallowed your world," she sighed, "I'm sorry for you, this has been happening a lot lately. It's what happened to my world too…"

"Heartless…swallowed my world?" he asked, just as clueless as the first time. He honestly had no idea what this girl was talking about.

"You know the heartless. Small, black, beady yellow eyes," she said as is it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You mean those strange black things? They're called…heartless?" he asked. So they hadn't been ghosts. But exactly was a heartless?

"What do you mean by…swallowed my world?" he asked, feeling a bit nervous about the reply.

The girl glanced behind herself quickly, as if in a hurry, and then turned back quickly and said, "See, the heartless get into he heart of a world and they kind of, swallow it, for lack of a better world. Anyway, the world, and the people in it just…disappear. You just seem to have been lucky enough to escape."

"What!" Danny said, heart pumping wildly. He'd never heard of something like this happening. Was it possible that his home and all of his loved ones had just…vanished? His stomach constricted painfully and he suddenly felt very sick. Turning back to the girl he asked, "But…but how do I get them back?"

"There's really nothing you can do…. There is hope though. See, Sora, the key bearer, and a couple of King Mickey's men are out there fighting right now! If they can do it, the worlds will be restored, included mine and yours. Don't worry, I have faith in Sora. Besides, you never know, maybe some of your friends made it out of your world too." She suddenly stopped and glanced behind herself nervously again before saying, "Look, I really wish I could help you, but I really have to be somewhere. Good luck kid," she shouted, suddenly rushing of in the direction she'd originally been heading, leaving Danny standing in the street by himself.

For a moment, Danny's mind couldn't seem to process anything; this was all too much of a shock. He was in another world? The earth and everyone on it had vanished. What was he supposed to do now? He'd never been alone like this in his life! How had this happened? This morning everything had been fine. How had all of this happened so quickly? He thought he'd been in some difficult situations before, but it had never been anything like this.

Suddenly, Danny's knees gave out, leaving him in a crumpled heap on the street. He was not used to feeling this way. He felt completely helpless right now. Usually when his friends were in danger he was able to be the hero and save them! Now however, it seemed like there was nothing he could do. Apparently his only hope was some man with a key that was fighting out there somewhere!

He felt tears suddenly pooling up in his eyes, and decided to just let them fall. He wished that Jazz was here right now, he really wouldn't mind hearing her nagging at him to pull himself together. As it was though, Jazz wasn't here. No one was here. He was alone.

Alone.

The though itself seemed to scare the heck out of him. What on earth was he supposed to do? He still really had no idea where he was, except that the name of the place was Traverse Town. He had no money, no food, not even a change of clothes! He was only fourteen! He wasn't supposed to be on his own yet,

Standing up and wiping his eyes, he made a feeble attempt to pull himself together. After all, he'd been in enough difficult situations to know that sitting around and crying wasn't going to help anything. Acting was the only thing that helped! He didn't care what that girl Yuffie had said. He was Danny Phantom, and he was going to try to find his friends and family no matter what the cost was. After all, hadn't she said it was possible that they had escaped as well?

Suddenly he shivered slightly, realizing that it was a bit too cold out to be wearing a short sleeved shirt. Looking around quickly, he walked slowly toward the nearest shop, still feeling as if he had landed in some sort of bad dream. Sighing a very forlorn sigh, he pushed open the large wooden door and entered the shop.

**And so we're finally out of Amity Park. From here the plot should begin to pick up. In case you didn't realize, Sora has already begun his quest, as Yuffie hinted. Well anyways, hope you like the chapter, even though it was a little short. Please, please, please leave me a review if you have the time, because I'd really like to know what you thought. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon as possible!**


	5. Setting Out

**Ok, so here's chapter five. I know you guys are anxious for Sora to come in, so I'll tell you that he first appears in chapter 7. 'Course they don't get a chance to talk until chapter 8, but that's all I'm telling you. Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys, hope you like this chapter.**

Rubbing his arms slightly, Danny traipsed into a nearby shop, hoping to warm up a bit inside, and possibly get a little bit more information on where he was. Was he on some other planet or something? It was a weird thought. Could he possibly be in some other galaxy even? Was that even possible? Well, where ever he was, he'd need to figure it out soon.

He pushed open the heavy wooden door and entered. The inside of the shop was small, but comfortable looking. There was a blond man slouching behind the counter, looking rather bored, and some strange creature that Danny couldn't identify standing in the corner. He shivered; he'd never seen anything like it; it was short and pinkish with a large nose and what looked like a large red bubble floating from the top of its head. It didn't seem hostile so he just turned away and addressed the man behind the counter.

"Uhh…excuse me," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets awkwardly. His voice sounded shaky as the words left his mouth, and he wondered if the fear and confusion he was feeling showed plainly on his face.

"What can I do for ya?" said the man, looking at Danny as if he'd just noticed he was there.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me exactly…where we are," he said, eyes trained on the floor.

"Why we're in Traverse Town," said the man, looking at Danny oddly.

"I know that, but where exactly _is _Traverse Town," he replied, now looking up.

"Don't know what you mean. It's just Traverse Town. Just another world," he said, shrugging.

"Well…is there anyway to get out of Traverse Town?" asked Danny, starting to feel more uncomfortable by the second.

"Well, the world gates are right across the plaza out there, but you'd need a gummi ship to go anywhere, and considerin Sora and those guys are usin' the only one I know of, there's really no way out of here," he replied, looking as if he was becoming impatient with Danny's questions.

"So if I just went out of those gates…" Danny started. There was that key man's name again. Sora… that was the weirdest name Danny had ever heard. Not counting Yuffie of course. The names sounded so foreign…

"You'd have to be pretty stupid to try that. Can't move through space with no way to fly," he responded.

At this Danny smirked a bit. If all he needed to do to get out of this town was to fly then he was out of here.

"Thanks," he said quickly, and then hastened his pace and pushed his way back outside, nearly barreling into someone on his way out. Not caring, he kept walking without looking back.

He walked strait across the way to two large wooden doors, which he assumed were the ones the man in the shop had been talking about. He paused for a moment in front of the gates. Was it possible that if he went through these doors he would just…fall off of this world? That made no sense of course; it went against every law of physics he'd ever known. But…so many strange things had already happened today, and he was really not enjoying being stuck in this strange town by himself.

But, even if this was his way out of this town, this 'world' as they had called it, hadn't that man said that this led into space? Even in ghost form he needed to breath, which would be impossible without proper gear. Plus, it would be impossible for him to just fly through deep space; he'd need a rocket of some sort. It was now that he was desperately wishing he had his hands on that Axion space suit…

But hey, this _was _his only chance and he needed to at least try. Besides, he could fly pretty fast and hold his breath a lot longer than humans. If he could figure out some way to move around then he could just fly somewhere else quickly and land. Besides, if it didn't work he could just fly right back into this town and sit around anxiously doing nothing. The thought made him shudder.

Taking a deep breath to push away the feeling that what he was about to do was completely stupid, he glanced around to find a place to go ghost. Seeing no really good enclosed areas, he doubled back around to the other side of the plaza and ducked into an alleyway. Transforming quickly, he turned himself invisible, turned and, taking a deep breath, dove strait through the large doors.

It was the quickest change of scenery he'd ever been through. In about three seconds the entire town seemed to melt a way, leaving Danny holding his breath, and feeling kind of stupid, in the dark depths of space.

He tried to move his arm, and to his complete surprise it moved as easily as if he'd been on earth. He cocked an eyebrow, that couldn't be right. He moved forward a little, but for some strange reason the gravity felt the same as on earth, and he moved effortlessly. Shocked, but not at all upset by this news, he shot off as quickly as possible, without the faintest clue where he was going. He had to find somewhere fast, he couldn't hold his breath for all that long really.

Suddenly, it seemed as if a whole lot of small ships had come out of no where and were firing at him. Dodging their shots with relative ease, he shot a blast at one of them and was surprises to see it explode on contact. He continued this, pushing his way forward through the rather strange obstacle course that appeared to be materializing in front of him.

Danny looked around as he went. Hadn't astronauts checked this stuff out? He'd never in his life heard anything like this in deep space. If he ever became an astronaut he'd have to come back here and explore it, he could probably become famous on these discoveries.

By this time, he was beginning to feel a little light headed, and continuously firing was not helping his situation at all. He didn't know what he was going to do if he didn't find somewhere to land soon. Suddenly, out of no where, a huge red and yellow ship, much larger than the others, came barreling through and nearly slammed strait into him.

Diving out of the way, he took several deep breathes to calm his pounding hearts as the rocket roared into the distance. Wait…several deep breathes…he could breath! He took another deep breath, shocked by this development. Sure, the odd gravity out here had been puzzling, but there was no oxygen in space! Right? He looked around, blackness and stars surrounded him on all sides. It certainly looked like he was in deep space.

He was suddenly brought back to reality as a laser slammed into his side. Shaking himself, he twisted in the air and shot a blast at the offending ship, successfully blowing it to pieces. He blinked again. Didn't they make their space ships out of something stronger than this? It shouldn't take one blast to completely destroy them…

Danny shook his head again. He didn't have extra time to waste sitting here. So he could fly and breath to here, didn't that just make his task easier? Continuing forward, he flew on in the same direction as before. About ten minutes later, he came upon a strange land mass that he assumed was a world.

It was large and strangely shaped, and it was colored an odd shade of pink. It had an odd, woodsy look to it. Deciding it was as good a place to start as any other, he shot downwards and prepared to land.

**And so Danny has finally started to put the pieces of his situation together at any rate. The plot should start picking up from this point on. As for why he could fly and breath in space, I figured that since the worlds were connected and thre's a kinda path between them, I figured why not make a way for a say, half ghost, to travel between them right? That's my logic anyways, take it or leave it.**

**Please drop me a review if you have the time, because it would really be appreciated. BTW, anyone getting excited for the DP movie on June 9th? It looks good from the coming attractions at any rate.**


	6. A Conversation With A Doorknob

**Oh wow, I am really sorry. I just kind of hit a writing slump and haven't updated anything in a while. However, hopefully I'll be able to update this fic regularly now! Thanks a ton to all of my reviewers and I'm sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter.**

Touching down and returning to normal, Danny found himself in what appeared to be a small tunnel. He looked around, observing his surroundings so he could get an idea of what type of world he was in. It looked like a small, round living room. The wall was covered in a sort of reddish wall paper and the carpet was also a shade of red. One spot of the rug was covered by a very strange glowing green patch. Danny had no idea what it was, so he took care to keep away from it. A vase of flowers stood balanced on a coffee table on the far wall. A small opened treasure chest looked out of place leaning up against a wall across the room. Looking around, it seemed like a very cozy room, as if it would be very comfortable to pull up an armchair and read a book.

When he was finished scrutinizing the small entry way, he walked forward. The only way out of the small room was a tunnel that led to some unknown destination. With no other choice, Danny followed it, and found himself in another small room much unlike the first one.

This was probably one of the oddest rooms he'd ever seen. In one corner there was a sink and a stove, making it appear to be a kitchen, however, there was a bed situated on the other side of the room and a table and chairs positioned right in the center. The walls were covered by several shelves, holding books and other objects Danny didn't care to identify. A very small door stood right across the room from where Danny was standing.

Walking further into the room, he looked in all directions trying to figure out what type of person lived here. However, it appeared that the room was empty. What was strange though, was that there were rather fresh looking burn and skid marks on the floor; signs of a recent struggle. Danny could tell.

"Where am I," he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up. "You're in Wonderland. Now would you mind not trampling about in here. I'm trying to sleep," it said drowsily.

Danny looked around for the source of the voice, but the room still appeared empty. "Who said that?" he said warily. He was never too comfortable with anonymous voices coming from no where.

"Down here," replied the voice.

On looking around, Danny realized that it was the doorknob that was speaking to him, and he jumped back in shock.

"Wait a minute…" Danny said.

"Just keep it down," said the doorknob drowsily, closing its eyes.

"Dude, a doorknob should not be talking to me," Danny said, half to himself, half to the odd doorknob.

"Yes well, you shouldn't be talking to me either," it replied, cocking open one eye.

"Whatever," said Danny, brushing off the oddness of this conversation, "Can I just ask you a question?"

"Make it quick," the doorknob replied, growing impatient with the boy who was keeping him awake.

"Did any kids about my age come through here recently? Or even any adults?" he asked hopefully, anxious for the object's response.

"Oh yes…I do believe there was a boy about your age around here very recently actually. He left just a little while ago though. Now if that's all, could you please leave me be," it replied, shutting its eyes.

So there had been a boy his age around here just recently? Could it have been Tucker? Danny would give anything to see a familiar face right now! He really hoped it was his friend.

"Can you tell me where he went?" Danny asked excitedly. However, his question received no reply, for the doorknob had already fallen asleep and was snoring softly.

Feeling as if he'd finally received a clue, even though he had no guarantee whether it was correct or not, Danny turned on his heel and went back in the direction he had come. He walked briskly through the narrow tunnel, and back into the small room he'd first arrived in. Not even pausing to look around this time, he transformed and shot into the air. Flying up through the passage he'd come in through initially, he was soon out of the little world and in the deep reachesof space once more.

Looking around, Danny suddenly felt all excitement leave him. First of all, he had no idea what direction he should go in, or even how many worlds were out there. There could be hundreds, and if that was the case then the chances of finding Tucker on one of them were very slim. Besides, he still didn't even know if it was Tucker the doorknob had been referring to. It had said 'a boy his age' had passed through and then left. It hadn't even given a description, so how did Danny know it wasn't just some other random kid.

Still, it was the only lead Danny had, and he was going to take it. After all, he was going to be searching the worlds for his friends anyway, so the fact that there was a kid his age running around didn't do anything to hurt his cause. Still, how would Tucker get around in space, even this odd form of it. Sure there were many ships around here, but they were all very small, and not nearly big enough for a human to fit into.

Then suddenly, Danny remembered that large space ship that had nearly bowled him over on his way to this world. Hadn't it been heading in the opposite direction? If that was the case, then maybe Tucker was in the space ship? He had no idea where Tucker would get a space ship at all, but once again, it was the only thing he had to go on, and the direction the space ship had gone was as good as anyway. Now if only he could determine which direction that had been…

Well, he'd come in facing what he assumed was the front of the world, and that was the direction he was currently facing. He flew forward, heading back through the route he had taken to get to this world.

After a few minutes of flying, he found himself back in front of Traverse Town. Danny passed it unflinchingly, not even turning his head to glance at the small world. Instead, he continued on in the same direction he was already heading.

After a journey that was nearly the same as the one from Traverse Town to Wonderland and vice versa, Danny came upon another landmass that he assumed was a world. This one looked like a large floating stadium of sorts, with thick fluffy white clouds circling it . Stopping his flight, he descended toward the world to have a look.

**Ok, also kind of uneventful, but guess who appears in the next chapter? If you guessed Sora you're right, so I'll try to get that one up soon. The more reviews I get the sooner I update, so please leave a review if you have the time!**


	7. A Meeting

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I find myself getting very lazy in the summer, so I do a lot more reading than writing. Sorry though, thanks so much for your support and patience! Here's the next chapter.**

This world Danny entered through a set of very large wooden doors, much like to ones he had used to exit twilight town. As he had suspected, the small courtyard he'd entered into had doors leading to what looked like a large stadium. Large bronze statues, bigger than anything Danny had ever seen, towered above the entryway.

Returning to normal and stepping forward, Danny began walking toward the large doors on the other end of the courtyard, looking around as he walked. He stepped over an odd white symbol that seemed to be printed on the ground, but had no idea what it meant. He stopped only a moment to examine it, but when no explanation came to him he continued walking forward. Upon reaching the gates, he pushed them open with some effort and stepped inside.

The room beyond was small and slightly cramped. A treasure chest was on display on one side, while a large block of stone was situated in front of the ledge on the other side. There was a tunnel across the room, but it was roped off by a sign that read 'Closed'. In the corner was another one of the odd glowing green patches, and he still had no idea what it meant.

Perhaps the oddest thing however, was the person in the room. He was short, looking as if he only came up to Danny's knee, and he seemed to be half goat, half human. He was a short pudgy man with a red beard, from the waste down he had reddish brown fur, and hooves were in the place of feet. Two large, brown horns protruded fro the top of his head.

Danny jumped back in alarm at the sight of the strange creature. He hadn't even known such things existed. He had thought ghosts were something weird to believe in, but the things he was seeing in these worlds were beyond crazy.

Approaching the strange creature cautiously, Danny stammered, "H-hi"

The small man whipped around swiftly and looked up at Danny, saying, "And just who are you?"

"Err…my name's Danny," he said awkwardly, running a hand through his tangled hair.

"Yeah, and I'm Phil. Geez what is with all of you kids running around this place lately," he said, shaking his head.

"What? You mean there were other kids my age here?" he asked excitedly.

"Correction, there _is _another kid your age here. Yeah, he proved himself, so he's in there participating in a tournament," he replied jerking his thumb toward the closed off tunnel.

Danny began to walk forward, but Phil held out his arm and stopped him.

"And just where do you think you're goin' kid," he said, "Heroes only"

Danny was about to respond that he was a hero, but he stopped himself. After all, he looked like and ordinary scrawny fourteen year old, and he couldn't prove it without blowing his secret identity. Instead, he pushed past the goat-man, jumped the rope and ran into the arena, ignoring the cries of protest coming from behind him.

He leapt into the arena, but was shocked by what he saw. It was not Tucker the man had been referring to, but another boy. He was moving rather quickly, so Danny couldn't see too well. From what he could tell, the boy had spiky brown hair and was slashing at a variety of monstrous creatures with some sort of blade. At either side of the boy was two companions, but Danny couldn't tell what they looked like form this distance. All he could see was that one was very tall, while the other was rather short.

Feeling crestfallen that the boy he'd been following wasn't anyone he knew, Danny was about to turn and leave, when one of the strange creatures leapt at him. Every muscle in his body tensed and thoughts flashed through his mind rapidly. He couldn't transform with these people here, but if he didn't he was going to be attacked. Danny squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the force of the impact.

Luckily, it never came. Opening his eyes, Danny saw the boy was now standing in front of him, blade poised as if he'd just attacked. He brandished it again, as if getting ready to swing at Danny.

"Hey, wait," Danny said, holding his arms over his head to shield himself should the boy take a swing at him.

Luckily, the boy let the blade drop to his side and gave Danny a quizzical look.

"Uhhh…you're not a heartless. What are you doing out here," he asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Uhh…no," he responded awkwardly, feeling rather embarrassed about having to be rescued. There was the name of those creatures again, the heartless. But those things the boy had been fighting didn't look like the ones that had invaded Amity. Was there more than one type?

The boy still looked confused as Danny stood there awkwardly. The boys two companions came rushing to his side, and now that Danny could see them better he received another shock. The tall one seemed to be a large dog and the smaller one a duck. They were both dressed in normal clothing and stood erect on two legs. They each held a weapon protectively. The dog holding a large shield and the duck what appeared to be a sort of staff.

The large dog spoke, "Gawrsh, You OK Sora?" it asked with a strange accent.

The small duck glared at Danny, "Who are you?" It's voice sounding so much like a quack that its words were barely intelligible.

Danny was too shocked to respond, and even if he hadn't been, Phil came rushing in before he could bat an eye. He looked rather annoyed, and marched strait up to where the four of them were standing.

"What do you think you're doin' kid? I told you, no admittance," he berated Danny, then turning to the brown haired boy, he said, "Sorry kid, this numbskull ran in without permission. You'll have to finish the tournament later. Both of you come out of here" With that, he turned on his hoof and left, still looking angry.

Both boys looked at each other before they turned and followed Phil out of the arena.

**Ok guys, so that's all fro now, but I swear I'll try to update sooner, though I really can't promise anything. However, if you leave a review it gets me motivated, so please do if you have the time! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't kill me for the cliffhanger.**


End file.
